


Наказание

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [8]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Название:НаказаниеАвтор:fandom Kings 2018Бета:fandom Kings 2018Размер:драббл, 768 словаПерсонажи:Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, СтюартКатегория:дженЖанр:драмаПредупреждение:Нулевая фокализация, всевидящий авторРейтинг:PG-13Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. fandom Kings 2018 - "Наказание"





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Наказание  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 768 слова  
>  **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, Стюарт  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Предупреждение:** Нулевая фокализация, всевидящий автор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Наказание"

Его швырнули грудью на стол так, что он разбил подбородок.

— Аккуратнее, мальчики, — сказал за спиной Сайлас. — Стол совсем новый.

Джек дернулся, и кто-то, демонстративно ткнув его лицом в столешницу, сдернул с него брюки и белье, и задрал рубашку. Джек, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска, зажмурился.

— Что, теперь тебе стыдно? — спросил у него Сайлас. — А раньше, когда нагибался, стыдно не было?

Джек заскрипел зубами и задергался, пытаясь вывернуться из сильных рук, прижавших его к столу. 

— А ну не вертись! — резко крикнул Сайлас. — Давайте живее, нечего с ним церемониться.

Вжикнула молния, тихо прошуршала ткань, кто-то кинул на стол рядом с Джеком серую заношенную толстовку. В следующий момент свистнул рассеченный воздух, и ягодицы обожгло болью. Джек выдохнул сквозь зубы и, ломая ногти, вцепился в столешницу.

— Не слышу счёт, — скучно произнёс Сайлас и распорядился: — Повтори. 

В воздухе опять свистнуло, и вновь кожу ошпарило ударом.

Джек прикусил язык, вздрогнув всем телом так, что стол под ним скрипнул. Он рефлекторно попытался подняться, вывернуться, но его бесцеремонно приложили лицом о стол, разбив нос. На ягодицы снова опустился ремень, сложенный пополам. Щелкнув, он взвился обратно в воздух, оставив после себя на нежной коже вспухающую прямо на глазах, красноватую широкую полосу. 

— Это все ещё был «один», — равнодушно сказал Сайлас, добавив с раздражением: — Может, прекратишь ломаться и откроешь рот? Скоро ужин, и я не собираюсь тут торчать с тобой до самой ночи.

Снова просвистел, вспарывая воздух, ремень, с громким влажным шлепком впечатавшись в тело. От нового удара Джек тихо охнул, вдохнул носом и закашлялся, подавившись кровью.

— Один, — просипел он, ненавидя себя. — Один.

— Один, — бесстрастно повторил его палач, замахиваясь для нового удара.

— Два, — выдавил Джек, едва ремень коснулся кожи. Голос сорвался и он, изо всех сил, так, чтобы ребро столешницы впилось в ладонь, стиснул край стола. 

Говоря:  
— Три, — он подался бедрами вперёд, словно надеясь увернуться. — Четыре… пять…

Палач бил, не жалея ни Джека, ни сил, и от каждого нового удара боль волной прошивала уже все тело, отдаваясь пульсацией где-то глубоко внутри головы. Страшно побагровевшая задница пылала огнём, кожа местами лопнула, местами её содрал тяжёлый армейский ремень, кровоподтеки и синяки довершали картину. Джек, под конец перестав метаться и вырываться, теперь лишь мелко трясся, ткнувшись взмокшим лбом в стол.

— Двадцать пять, — сиплым шепотом произнёс он.

— Не слышу, — сказал Сайлас.

— Двадцать пять, — повторил палач, опустив ремень.

Сайлас недовольно посмотрел на него, но промолчал.

Джека вздернули за плечи, поднимая со стола. Тот, ещё не понимая, что все закончилось, заторможенно потянулся за брюками, почти не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг.

Наблюдая со своего места, как он возится с пуговицами, Сайлас махнул рукой гвардейцам, стоявшим у дверей.

— Уведите, — и обращаясь к Джеку, добавил, — свободен. До пятницы. 

Кто-то, подхватив Джека под локоть, повел его из зала.

Он пошёл, послушно переставляя одеревеневшие ноги. В голове звенела оглушающая тишина.

На подходе к спальне силы все-таки оставили его, и Джек повалился на колени, зажимая рот ладонью. 

 

_Он выпорол его. При полном кабинете министров. При матери и сестре. При Люсинде. При десятках телекамер. С прямой трансляцией на всю страну._

— То, что ты сделал, — сказал Сайлас перед этим, — это моя вина. Я недостаточно тебя воспитывал. Пришло время исправлять ошибки. Ты нашкодил, как зарвавшийся мальчишка. Значит, и наказать тебя следует как мальчишку. Двадцать пять ударов ремнем два раза в неделю вправят тебе мозги. Ну а если нет, то и сожалеть о тебе нечего. Хоть на что-то твоя задница сгодится. Раз уж спереди у тебя ничего не работает.

В чем в чем, а в отсутствии изобретательности обвинить короля было нельзя…

 

Джек, беззвучно всхлипывая, захлебываясь воздухом, раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Король унизил его на всю страну. Растоптал и уничтожил. Как жить после такого позора?

Пытаясь осознать произошедшее, Джек даже не заметил, что остался в коридоре один.

Так его и нашёл Стюарт. Опустившись рядом на колени, обнял его, сцеловывая слёзы и оглаживая спину. Потом заглянул в глаза.

— Джек, — проникновенно произнес он. — Потерпи, ещё не все потеряно. У тебя будет шанс отыграться.

— Он выдрал меня при всех, как щенка, — треснувшим голосом ответил Джек. — Я теперь посмешище для всей страны. Кто пойдёт за мной после такого?

— Пойдут, — заверил его Стю. — Пойдут. Не всем по вкусу то, что творит король. Твои парни недовольны, они идут сюда. Дня два-три, и они будут здесь. Нужно только подождать. Подыграй ему. Пожалуйста.

Джек моргнул. Помощь близко. И может, этот раунд остался за Сайласом, но ещё ничего не кончено. А пару дней он может хоть на ушах простоять. Ему не впервой притворяться. 

Он встал, надеясь, что ноги не сильно трясутся.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел он. — Хорошо. Поможешь мне добраться до кровати? 

— И даже приведу врача, — откликнулся Стю.

Пожалуй, подумал про себя Джек, такое унижение, напротив, стоит того, чтобы продолжать жить. Чтобы иметь возможность отомстить. Ещё ничего не кончилось. Сайлас сам развязал эту войну.


End file.
